keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 12
'''Season 12 is The Twelfth Season of Keekre24's Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures. A feature film Titled "Oliver's Eleven" followed The finale. 'Episodes:' #[[Greetings, Montague!|'Greetings, Montague!']]: Duck is Sent to The Works again and His Replacement is an Engine from The Great Northern Railway, Ryan. #[[Stafford’s Electric Slide|'Stafford’s Electric Slide']]: Careless Ryan Leads Stafford The New Shunting Engine to fall into The Sea But Doesn't Warn Him about His Batteries. #[[Scottish Blues|'Scottish Blues']]: Donald and Douglas are Tired for Being Mistaken for each other and one wants to be Painted a Different Color. #[[The Importance of Being Billy|'The Importance of Being Billy']]: Billy wants to prove to the other engines how important he is leading in disastrous results. #[[Truckus Ruckus|'Truckus Ruckus']]: Ryan calls The Troublesome Trucks Dirty Things But Soon Wishes He Hadn't Said it When S.C. Ruffey and The Trucks Pay Him Back. #[[The Mavis Matrix|'The Mavis Matrix']]: The Railway Inspector Returns to The Railway and is Not Leaving any Time Sooner and Chooses Mavis as His Private Engine. #[[Gordon's Last Hurrah|'Gordon's Last Hurrah']]: Gordon Loses His Privileges of Pulling The Express by The Railway Inspector. #[[Percy Gets a Promotion|'Percy Gets a Promotion']]: Percy is Told by Sir Topham Hatt to Help The Pack Work on Repairing Ulfstead. #[[Henry's Handcar Havoc|'Henry's Handcar Havoc']]: Ryan and Henry Become friends after a Chase with a Runaway Handcar. ' #[[Rheneas and the Risky Rendezvous|'Rheneas and the Risky Rendezvous]]: The Railway Inspector inspects The Narrow Gauge Railway and The Engines Leading to all Kinds of Disaster. #[[If The Dome Fits|'If The Dome Fits']]: Ryan Rescues Duck from an accident and The Two Become friends. #[[Bulgy Takes the High Road|'Bulgy Takes the High Road']]: Bulgy tumbles off The Road-Bridge above Knapford Junction with The Railway Inspector On Board whilst Ryan witnesses The Inspector going through Sir Topham Hatt's Office. #[[The Mystery Train|'The Mystery Train']]: Ben Takes a Delivery to The Dieselworks But is Mysteriously Taken away By a Diesel Engine. #[[Sidney the Renegade|'Sidney the Renegade']]: It's almost The Day for Either Ryan and Stafford To Be Sent Away and Ryan Goes To Get a Breather of fresh Air But finds a Diesel Shunter Who is Obviously Not One of Sir Topham Hatt's Engines off The Rails. #[[Vicarstown Takedown|'Vicarstown Takedown']]: Sir Topham Hatt Decides to Keep Both Ryan and Stafford on His Railway But Disaster Strikes When Three Engines from The Other Railway Appear Suspiciously. #[[Oliver's Eleven|'Oliver's Eleven']]: Oliver and Toad Head To The Mainland to Rescue Ben and Several Other Engines Trapped in The Scrapyard with a Help of a few friends. 'Characters:' *[[Thomas|'Thomas']] *[[Edward|'Edward']] *[[Henry|'Henry']] *[[Gordon|'Gordon']] *[[James|'James']] *[[Percy|'Percy']] *[[Toby|'Toby']] *[[Duck|'Duck']] *[[Donald and Douglas|'Donald and Douglas']] *[[Oliver|'Oliver']] *[[Daisy|'Daisy']] *[[Bill and Ben|'Bill and Ben']] *[[Diesel|'Diesel']] *[[Stanley|'Stanley']] *[[Arthur|'Arthur']] *[[Mavis|'Mavis']] *[[Billy|'Billy']] *[[Scruff|'Scruff']] *[[Troublesome Trucks|'Troublesome Trucks']] *[[S.C. Ruffey|'S.C. Ruffey']] *[[Fred Pelhay|'Fred Pelhay']] *[[Skarloey|'Skarloey']] *[[Rheneas|'Rheneas']] *[[Sir Handel|'Sir Handel']] *[[Peter Sam|'Peter Sam']] *[[Rusty|'Rusty']] *[[Duncan|'Duncan']] *[[BoCo|'BoCo']] *[[Paxton|'Paxton']] *[[Norman|'Norman']] *[[Sidney|'Sidney']] *[[Hiro|'Hiro']] *[[Neville|'Neville']] *[[Victor|'Victor']] *[[Butch|'Butch']] *[[Jack|'Jack']] *[[Alfie|'Alfie']] *[[Max and Monty|'Max and Monty']] *[[Kelly|'Kelly']] *[[Patrick|'Patrick']] *[[Isobella|'Isobella']] *[[Bertie|'Bertie']] *[[Bulgy|'Bulgy']] *[[The Railway Inspector|'The Railway Inspector']] *[[Sir Topham Hatt|'Sir Topham Hatt']] *[[Minor Human Characters in the Wooden Series#The Schoolboy|'The Schoolboy']] *[[Minor Human Characters in the Wooden Series#The Schoolgirl|'The Schoolgirl']] *[[Annie and Clarabel|'Annie and Clarabel']]' (''do not speak)' *[[The Spiteful Brake Van|'The Spiteful Brake Van']]' (does not speak)' *[[Secret Agent|'Secret Agent']]' (does not speak)' *[[Sodor Railway Repair|'Sodor Railway Repair']]' (mentioned)' 'Characters Introduced: *[[Ryan|'''Ryan]]/''' *[[Stafford|'''Stafford]].' *[[Connor and Caitlin|'Connor and Caitlin]].' *[[The Blue Truck|'The Blue Truck]].' *[[New Troublesome Trucks|'New Troublesome Trucks]]' (''do not speak)' *[[The Paint Car|'The Paint Car']]' (does not speak)' *[[Handcar|'Handcar']]' (does not speak)' *[[Stephen|'Stephen']]'.' *[[Samson|'Samson']]' (cameo)''' Category:Seasons Category:Future Releases Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes Category:2015